


Priest and Devil

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Demons, Groping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Groping, Priests, Sweet Devil, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #71: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: M, non-explicit / Prompt: Priest Ivan sold his soul to the Devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priest and Devil

"Come on, baby, you've already sold your soul to me," Alfred grumbled, sprawling himself lazily across the altar by the window as Ivan studiously worked at his desk, tuning the demon out. When he was not dignified with a response, Alfred grew bored of waiting for one, pushing on into the silence. "Can't we have even just a little bit of fun? I can promise I'm a much better fuck than some little boy."  
"You are a disgusting, vile creature," Ivan snarled spitefully over his shoulder at his demon, making Alfred smirk wickedly from his perch. The hellspawn yawned and stretched like a cat, shaking his ass high in the air as he nuzzled his face downward to the cool marble surface. Black tail twitching and snapping like a whip, he posed for Ivan's lingering gaze, letting out an unnecessarily sexy groan of satisfaction when his back popped.  
"Aw, is that why you summoned me?" Alfred cooed, hopping off when Ivan refuses to look at him any longer. Prowling up behind the concentrating priest, Alfred grinned and draped himself over Ivan's back, looping his arms snuggly around his body in a firm hug. Ivan shivered somewhat but did not push him away, his writing hand slowing down somewhat when Alfred started mouthing his neck with sloppy wet kisses. "Because somewhere inside that pure little soul of yours is some darkness itching to corrupt you?"  
"You know that is not true," Ivan murmured softly, setting his pen down so he wouldn't risk ruining his letter. Alfred chuckled somewhat, giving Ivan's ear a lick with his long tongue. Ivan stifled an aroused moan, shifting in Alfred's grasp when the demon started to smooth his hands down the front of his white robes.  
"Ah yes, the ever honorable 'please save my sister!' summon. You humans are all the same. Once you realize your silly God has abandoned you, you come right into our arms like the good little pets you are…"  
"Please stop talking," Ivan murmured softly, guilt and shame filling his chest as he bit his lip hard, almost enough to draw blood. "I need to go pray."  
"Oh please. Like that ever works," Alfred rolled his eyes and then gripped Ivan's dick hard through his robes, the priest gasping softly before clapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. "You already are hell-bound, you might as well enjoy the way there."


End file.
